The Pirates of Jamaica: On Stranger Tides
The Pirates of Jamiaca: On Stranger Tides is the fourth chapter of ''The Pirates of Jamaica''. Plot The Spanish's discovery Off the coast of Spain, two fishermen find a man in their nets who claims to be a member of the crew of Juan Ponce de León, a Spanish Conquistador who was supposed to have died two hundred years previously while on an expedition in search for the Fountain of Youth. The man is brought to Cádiz before King Ferdinand and before dying gives the king Ponce de León's logbook. Ferdinand orders his most trusted man, known as Captain Whyte, to find the Fountain. London Meanwhile in London, Joshamee Gibbs, being mistaken for Jack Sparrow, is being put on trial in the Old Bailey courthouse for piracy. A mysterious Judge Smith condemns Gibbs to life in prison, rather than a hanging, much to the surprise of the crowd, and allows Gibbs to be transferred to jail under minimum security. The Judge is revealed to be Jack Sparrow and Zephyr, who have come to save their former First Mate, and bribed the carriage driver to transport them to shore. Gibbs informs Zephyr about the rumors of him recruiting a crew, which Jack renounces as completely false, and quite insulting. But he also decides to find the imposter, because he needed a ship to escape from England. But instead to the shore, their carriage leads them to the Royal Palace, where they are arrested by the British Royal Guards, who have also bribed the driver. Jack and Zephyr are brought before King George Augustus, who asks them to guide a British expedition to find the Fountain of Youth. Zephyr is then introduced to the leader of the expedition; Colin Bellward, now a privateer in the King's service and missing a leg. Bellward reveals to Jack that the Black Pearl was lost in battle, which also cost him his leg. Jack and Zephyr angrily react at hearing the loss of their beloved Pearl, which leads to them causing enough disruption and havoc to make one of their legendary escapes. They rob a noblewoman in the process, and are saved from a King's soldier by his father, Captain Teague. At the Captain's Daughter pub, Teague informs Jack and Zephyr about the items they need for the ritual needed to perform at the Fountain. Jack and Zephyr then confront the impostor, who engages him in a stalemate duel in the storeroom of the Captain's Daughter. After a while of fighting, the impostor is turns out to be Angelica, Jack's former love interest (Zephyr is revealed to faint when he hears the word "love"). Angelica reveals to Jack that she needs him and "his skeleton handmate" to guide her to the Fountain. Suddenly, the King's soldiers arrive, and after a fierce fight Jack, Zephyr and Angelica escape by jumping to the Thames River. Angelica's assistant drugs Jack with a dart and he and Zephyr are then taken aboard a ship. The Queen Anne's Revenge Five days later, Jack and Zephyr wake up and discovers that they're on the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship of the infamous pirate Blackbeard. He also discovers that Blackbeard is Angelica's father and that his quest for the Fountain is an attempt to break a prophecy, foreseen by the quartermaster, that reveals his death at the hands of a one legged man. The same night, Jack and Zephyr raise [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Mutiny_on_the_Queen_Anne%27s_Revenge a full-scale mutiny aboard the Revenge], which was successful until foiled by Blackbeard who uses his sword to hang the crewmen with the ship's rigging. Later, in Blackbeard's cabin, Blackbeard reveals that he must reach the Fountain of Youth before the prophecy of his death, told by the Quartermaster, comes true. Blackbeard's manipulation over a voodoo doll of Jack forced Zephyr to reconsider leading him to the Fountain. Later, Angelica reveals to Jack and Zephyr that the Black Pearl was captured by Blackbeard, who shrunk it and put it in a bottle, and placed in a cabinet full of a dozen other ships. Much to Jack's chagrin, Jack the monkey has also been shrunk into the bottle. Aboard the Providence Back in England, Bellward forces Joshamee Gibbs to join his crew on the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/HMS_Providence HMS Providence], after Gibbs burns the Mao Kun map to avoid hanging. Now Gibbs is the only one besides Jack who knew the way to the Fountain. During the journey, Bellward faces a great deal of skepticism from his officers, yet manages to placate them all. The Providence encounters the Spanish fleet, commanded by the Spaniard. Though Bellward prepares him men for the battle, the Spanish ships just pass them by without opening fire. Bellward is alarmed by this, as it is clear the Fountain is the prize and they aren't even worth the time to sink. He then orders full sails ahead to Whitecap Bay. Mermaid hunt at Whitecap Bay One of the items needed for the ritual was the mermaid's tear, so Blackbeard leads the Queen Anne's Revenge to Whitecap Bay, a mermaid nesting place. During the hunt, the crew suffers heavy casualties, but they manage to capture a young mermaid, Syrena, thanks to Philip, the young missionary who despises Blackbeard. Later, the Providence arrives at the same place. Bellward and the part of the crew go ashore, but angry mermaids attack and sink the Providence, killing the rest of the crew in the process, leaving Bellward, Gibbs, Gillette, Groves, and a handful of officers left. The search Blackbeard and his men search for the Fountain through the jungle-infested island, guided by Jack's compass, and carrying Syrena in a glass tank. When they arrive to the river and the broken bridge, Blackbeard sends Jack and Zephyr with a crew member named Zeke (Sebastian Armesto) to find the Santiago, Ponce de León's ship, and the mythical silver Chalices which he needed for the ritual. The rest of the crew continues the journey to the Fountain. When Blackbeard obtains Syrena's tear by heavily wounding Philip, he leaves her tied up at the pools to slowly die. Jack, Zeke and Zephyr find the Santiago, and Bellward inside. They discover that the chalices were taken by the Spanish. They decide to join forces. Under the cover of the night, Jack, Zephyr, Zeke and Bellward steal the chalices from the Spanish, and though they were captured for a brief time, they manage to escape. Jack, Zeke and Zephyr rejoin Blackbeard's men, while Bellward sets an ambush for them at the Fountain. Battle of the Fountain of Youth Blackbeard's men arrive at the Fountain, where a huge battle begins between them and Bellward's crew. Suddenly, the Spanish arrive too, and the Spaniard claims the Fountain a heathen place and orders it destroyed. Using the moment of distraction, Zeke stabs Blackbeard with his poisoned sword. Angelica tries to help her father, and accidentally cuts her hand on the poisoned blade. The Spanish start to destroy the temple around the Fountain, because they saw the Fountain as the abomination of the God's laws (Captain Whyte kills Bellward with a shot to the heart). Jack takes Blackbeard's sword as his own, and Blackbeard's men join him, and they all leave. While the remaining zombies attempt to stop the Spanish, Whyte throws the Chalices in the deep well and departs, but Syrena, who was saved by Philip, brings the Chalices back to Jack. Zephyr fills the Chalices with the water from the Fountain and pours Syrena's tear into one of them. Blackbeard asks Angelica to sacrifice herself for him, and though she was willing to do that, Jack and Zephyr trick Blackbeard to drink from the wrong chalice, which saves Angelica and kills Blackbeard, deeply angering her. Maroon Back on the shore, Twilight (the cabin boy from films 1, 2 and 3) takes full command of the Queen Anne's Revenge and sails for Tortuga, with the power of his sword, turning to piracy once again. Jack and Zephyr then take a row boat to a island. Angelica tells Jack she is pregnant with his child (which Zephyr finds extremely adorable), but he refuses to listen, and they both declare their love for each other. However, just before they kiss, Jack and Zephyr maroon Angelica on a deserted island, unable to trust her, and leaves her with a pistol with one shot, which she uses to fire at Zephyr but misses (Zephyr quickly throws back a pistol with 365 shots). Jack and Zephyr rejoin Joshamee Gibbs and Zeke, who managed to steal the shrunken Pearl in a bottle, along with the other shrunken ships, from Blackbeard's cabin. While they have no idea how to get it back to normal (Zephyr says that they'll need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn to play the trumpet, whilst the other one goes like this his fingers.), the pirates are happy to have the beloved ship back in safe hands. Epilogue Later, an angry Angelica finds Jack's voodoo doll as it washed up ashore. Characters *Jack Sparrow *Captain Zephyr Knightson *Colin Bellward (Last appearance) *Angelica (First appearance) *Blackbeard (First appearance) *Joshamee Gibbs *Scrum (First appearance) *Theodore Groves *Gillette *Zeke (First appearance) *Syrena (First appearance) *Philip Swift (First appearance) *Teague *Tamara (First appearance)